Home
by artemis1239
Summary: This is just a story I had to write for my Language Arts class last year. And I wanted to post it sooner and I couldn't find the flash drive. But, now I found so...here it is. It's super short, I don't thinks it going to be a big story. Trapped on an island by a storm, that killed their parents, these kids have to survive. What will they call this mysterious island?


Home **By: **Luna A. David

**It was September 18, 1990 when a group of kids got stranded on an island from a storm that made the ship they were on sink. As the storm was tearing apart their ship, the parents were getting their children in life vests or putting them in life boats. Some parents were telling older children to look after younger ones, and younger ones listened to older ones. Other parents were saying their last goodbyes, knowing what would happen to them. A few parents put their children's pets in the boats, Artemis's Arctic Wolf, Hestia's Brown Bear cub, Zeus's Flying Squirrel, even Apollo's Bush baby. At last the ship tore apart by the fast winds and the crashing waters. But the children were already miles away watching the ship sink quickly into the ocean, hearing the screams of their parents the children cried knowing their parents died while protecting them. Soon they fell asleep one by one, listening to the howling of the wind, the crashing waves, the distant sound of thunder, and feeling the rain dropping on them. **

**_ Three years later, _****the children were washed up on a remote island that they figured was in the Bermuda Triangle. So, no matter how hard they tried to get off they couldn't! They made friends with many of the friendly animals there. There was a Florida Panther, which taught them how to hunt food. A**

** Whale Shark, which helped them hunt for fish. Even, a West Indian Manatee, which helped them become friends with many ocean and land creatures. Though they had much help they still had jobs to do around the island. Athena age 8, and Ares age 9, were in charge of finding things to help build shelter. Zeus age 11, and Hades age 14, were in charge of building shelter. Demeter age 13 and Dionysus age 13 were in charge of finding places to build shelter. Aphrodite age 15 was in charge of cleaning. Artemis and Apollo were the oldest out of the whole group ate the age of 17 they were in charge of hunting for food. Last but not least was Hestia she was youngest in the group at the age of 5, she was in charge of assisting other people when they needed it and sometimes she tended to the fire so it would stay lit up the entire night to keep everyone warm. Though they were all different ages, and they had many arguments they all loved each other as family. They even loved the island's animals, and their own pets, too! **

** On the island there were many different dangers that some of the children didn't know about. For example, a few months ago Athena and Zeus went swimming in a spring they found while taking a break from their jobs when they jumped in Red-Bellied Piranhas attacked them, though they didn't know what animal it was, the Piranhas started to bite them ripping their skin. They quickly jumped out of the water and had enough energy to run back to the meadow where they had built their most recent home. Apollo was able to heal them as soon as they arrived in the meadow. Apollo healed them great they have scars covering them, and now they are afraid to go near, or in any water sources. There were also the times where Demeter stepped into a Blind Snake nest got bit 12 times. Though, the snakes were non-venomous and she is now deathly afraid of them. Even the time when Ares and Hestia got stung 3 times by Jellyfish. They were all healed by Apollo.**

** Though you know they washed up on an island in the Bermuda Triangle, their ages, their names, their jobs, the dangers of the island, even who healed them. You must be wondering what they must have called this mysterious island they can't just call it _"island"_ right. They had must have named it something. Though many of them had good names.**

** Athena had the name "Wisdom".**

** Ares had the name "War".**

** Zeus had the name "Lightning".**

** Hades had the name "Death". **

**Demeter had the name "Wheat". **

**Dionysus had the name "Wine".**

** Aphrodite had the name "Beauty".**

** Artemis had the name "Hunting". **

**Apollo had the name "Healing". **

**There were many disagreements, arguments, yelling, screaming, fighting, and pushing. They were saying "My name has more power in it" "My name says something that is amazing.**

** "How about the name _Home_?" Said the quiet voice of Hestia. Every turned to face her. They all mumbled agreements. **

**"The decision is final we will call this island _Home"_ said Artemis.**

** _THE END...FOR_ NOW. :)**


End file.
